Celestial Power
by TheMuncher101
Summary: Lucy is sick of Natsu's and Gray's pointless battles. And when they were returning from a Mission and started to fight, a 'little' incident happened that they were just to oblivious and dense to realize, they find the darkness of unconsciousness grasp their vision. Lucy also finds out the truth. But the question is, the truth of what? Please tell me if you want this to be a story.


_**Hey guys! this is my first Fairy Tail fanfic and I'm a great fan.**_

 ** _I got the idea I my head while coming back from school, and being a little snappy. I felt tired and just wanted peace and silence (hard to find that in my class -.-), and this idea popped into my head while being annoyed even further -blame that on brothers- and feeling like screaming at the world to be quiet._**

 ** _The story was rewritten, because_** FairyTailF.T ** _helped me to realize that the whole Celestial Dragon Slayer cliché was well, too cliché. So I decided to be creative and I re-did the whole fighting part. The story is now different. Thanks again,_** FairyTailF.T ** _!_**

 _Lucy's PoV..._

Team Natsu had just come back from a mission and I was tired from having to bear a migraine that was caused, not surprisingly, because of 'Flame- Brain's' and 'Ice Princess's' constant bickering.

Why didn't I try to stop them? Well, by the time my migraine had started, I was trying to dodge the punches, kicks, ice and fire coming my way. The bad thing was, Erza had bought a _whole_ strawberry cake to eat on the _whole_ trip back to the guild, and was to busy digging into her beloved cake with _mucho gusto_ , to realize the fight that was happening and knock the two hot-headed mages out. I wasn't scary enough... Well, I had decided that I was going to train, anyway...

Happy was the only peaceful one of the bunch, but the blue cat was _sleeping_... _On my head!_

The friggin' cat had _tangled_ his _claws_ into my _hair_ to stay steady and not fall off. Oh, well. He had carried me many times. I guess it's only fair...

So _that_ is how we arrived at the guild.

The boys had many bruises and cuts, and were glowering at each other, heads butted. Calling each other names. Erza was half-way through her 'glorious' strawberry cake and sat down immediately to finish it. Not a bother in the world.

Then there was me.

I was probably the worst of them all.

I had shards of ice in my clothes and hair, several burns on my arms, a black eye, and strands of blue fur on my hair, that was the blondest shade that a birds nest could get. And I was furious, I could've had scared _Laxus_ away.

When I slammed the guilds doors closed, no one had looked when we entered, but, when they felt the rage, and high amount of magic power that was emanating off of me, their heads whipped towards me, and a half startled half feared squeal came out of every-ones mouth. My used to be warm and kind chocolate colored eyes were now a dark, angry brown, but I was so angry that a fire had settled into my eyes, making it look a blood red color.

"Lucy..?" Whispered Wendy and Levy.

I crossed my arms and looked straight at Gajeel, then at Laxus, who I both saw shivering.

"Ask the Dagon Slayers, if it really is me." I said coldly. Gajeel and Laxus both nodded. And gulped.

Even if I was angry, I had no intention to scare innocent little Wendy away.

Suddenly I felt the small hairs on my neck stand up. I spun around and grabbed the fairly big ice shard that was speeding to me. It cracked and shattered in my strong grip. Anger arose in me. How. Dare. They. Continue.

I realized I was running straight towards the corner that Gray and Natsu were fighting. I growled. They dared to continue fighting for no reason at all and didn't even realize what they had done to me. And to the mission. I lost half of the real deal (money, of course) because of them.

But before I could reach them, I felt two pairs of strangely strong grips grab my shoulders. Out of instinct, I yanked my shoulders away and headed back into my intended direction.

But then there were many more pairs holding me back.

I gave a scream, and felt my magic power flow. I faced the guild members and Master, who had realized what had happened.

I was blinded by rage. And only realized than I had summoned all my Golden Keys without realizing. I only sensed them when I herd Loke say something about me being ready.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked impatiently, still struggling to get out of the guilds' grasp.

"Lucy, there is a lie behind Celestial power. There was once a prophecy about a Celestial Wizard discovering the truth... of us... But I wont recite it because, well, it is a _big_ secret, and we have way too many people. There shouldn't be any, actually." Loke explained.

I nodded. Something had tugged at the back of my mind, something that I had read in Momma's Celestial book...

I decided I would investigate later. I still needed revenge. I just barely saw from the corner of my eye that my spirits hadn't gone back to the spirit world.

I used my anger to give me strength and grabbed the biggest hand, a humungous hand that led to a tiny man. Master.

Every one was helping Master hold me down, so I twisted his hand, hearing satisfying (For me, of course) grunt from him and I brought It down in front of me. Letting it go and calculating that he and the rest of the guild would crash into the cement wall.

A millisecond later, I heard the crash that I had expected.

I turned to my intended targets.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The two little brats were still arguing.

"Nastu, Gray, Look at me. Now." I growled.

They just glanced at me at first, and looked back at each other, then they cowered, avoiding my eyes. They had just put this up for show, as usual. The guild would of had laughed at them if they weren't in such in such a bad position. There was also the fact that Lucy would probably make them her target, again.

"L-lucy, What happened to you." The 'salmon' haired, dense idiot, asked cluelessly. Making Lucy glare so hard that they needed to go to the bathroom. Urgently. And again, the guild would of had face-palmed. That is, _if_ they could.

"You two are such idiots!" I screeched, " You dense little idiotic mages did this to me! And don't expect me to forgive you two just like that!"

Now I could see real fear in their eyes. And the fear could be smelled by the time that they each saw my fists flying towards their heads. They were going to be knocked out for a few days.

* * *

 _Third PoV..._

"I don't approve." Came Erza's voice. Everyone turned their attention to her, they had forgotten that she was here. But rage bubbled inside of me.

"I. Don't. Care." Lucy spat out at her. Everyone stared at her. This Lucy was stronger, faster, braver and merciless. Who thought that sweet, shy and kind Lucy was so brave? They never thought the day would come when she would build up the courage to face Erza. Or was Lucy just blinded by her rage? If Natsu could do that then why not Lucy?

Erza narrowed her eyes, "And why, is that?"

"Because this never would have happened if you weren't so busy eating your _Oh-so-beloved_ strawberry cake." Lucy said bitterly, looking Erza straight in the eye. The guild, on the other hand, winced at the look on Erza's angered face.

"How dare you!"

Erza was angry.

Lucy was a Beast.

They were going to duel.

It was the end of the guild.

Master was going to have to waste _even more_ Jewels.

"Before this starts, can you try not to destroy the guild? I'm kind of tired of using all my jewels on rebuilding the guild." Master said sorrowfully.

"Don't worry, Master." Lucy grinned kindly at the minuscular man that layed on a flattened Happy, making the guild sweat drop. A few seconds ago she was a living demon...

"I, of all people, understand the stress of having to use money for your house. Nothing will be damaged." Lucy glared at the passed out bodies of Natsu and Gray, then glared at Erza. "Ill finish this in a sec." Now that confused every one. How could Lucy finish Erza off so quickly?

 _"Celestial Power,_

 _I call thy magic forth,_

 _And help me obliverate my enemy!_

 _Prophecy, Come True!"_

Something that looked like a text in signs like the Zodiac ones came crashing down on Erza. Sign per golden sign.

When the golden dust had faded, a perfectly shining floor supported a bruised and knocked out Erza.

Just then, Lucy's eyes went back to a soft brown. And she collapsed.

Loke, who had watched with a proud grin on his face, grabbed her and took her to the Spirit world, flashing away with the other spirits.

...

 ** _IMPORTANT , READ A/N!_**

 **Heh... I got a little carried away...Sorry?**

 **Anyway, I hope that you liked it, and tell me if I should make this a story.**

 **If it were to be a story, then the ships would be between:**

 **Nalu**

 **LaLu (Laxus)**

 **And maybe an OC**

 **You decide! Is this worthy to be a story?**

 **-TheMuncher101**


End file.
